Another Savior
by SJ Smith
Summary: The Salvatore brothers have a younger sibling and she isn't completely human. End of season 3. Better Summary Inside
1. Salvatore 3

I don't not own anything TVD, just my characters and story. Happy reading.

Summary: Ashley comes to the town of Mystic Falls to find living relatives. Her mother is a Witch, Ashley is also a Witch among other things. She falls in love with Jeremy Gilbert and would do anything to keep him safe.

A/N: Takes place somewhere in season three.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

Mother had told me there were many people like us out there but I never met anyone like us. We always lived in the city. We never lived in a small town where everyone knows everyone. People in the city were always going, forever moving. They didn't pay attention to things that did not concern them. So this is why I'm moving to the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Where I am know to have relatives living there.

Alone. Mother passed a month ago, the last spell she did took her life. She only wanted to protect me. I miss her more and more every day. With the lapis lazuli stone necklace mother told me to always wear and the spell book she left me (that I already knew by heart) I used my tricks to get what I needed.

I drove to Mystic Falls in hopes of finding my extended family. I managed to learn some new tricks with practice and obtained a stylish car and money to get me to Mystic Falls. I wasn't sure what I would find there but the town has been in the news more times than I can count. Something was happing in this town that didn't scream normal.

I passed a sign that read welcome to Mystic Falls Virginia. It was night and dark so I decided to stop at a hotel to rest. I will go looking for permanent housing in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>

"Elena, hurry up I need a ride." I yelled banging on her bedroom door.

I couldn't wait to get to school and get away from Elena. Ever since I got back from Denver she has been everywhere I go. I woke up last night and caught her watching me as I slept. I missed my sister don't get me wrong but I needed some space.

I would have asked Ric for a ride but he spent the night at his place. I didn't blame him Elena had us doing all kinds of family activities. I haven't been able to talk to Bonnie since I got back a week ago. I wanted to sit down and talk to her face to face to see were we stood. When I left to get away from Klaus Bonnie and I didn't really get a chance to talk about things.

"Sorry, Jer. I forgot to set my alarm, give me ten minutes."

"Okay. I'll just wait in the car."

I grabbed my bag and waited in Elena's car. I looked to my left and saw a matte black Audi r8. The car was sick but I couldn't see who was driving it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

I drove into town looking for a place to stay. There was no way I was staying at that hotel another night. I pulled up to an apartment building claiming to have a loft available. I parked my Audi and headed inside. I was playing with the new phone I had borrowed from a man on the street (that's what I told him I was doing anyway) when I bumped into a man coming out of the building.

"Ouch!" I said dropping my phone.

"Shit. I'm sorry are you okay? I'm running late."

"Yeah. Fine. "I said thought clenched teeth trying not to lose my temper. "Thanks but I got it." I said reaching for my phone.

"Again I'm really sorry."

The guy was polite and handsome for an older guy. He looked like a teacher or librarian. I shrugged off our meeting and read the mailbox slots looking for the owner or landlord. I found what I was looking for and heading to apartment 2.

"I'm looking for the owner. I want to rent a loft." I yelled at the door.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"No way! Comeback with a parent."

"My dad is right here, if you just open the door you can see him." I said. Two clicks later and a short bald man in his forties opened the door looking for my dad. He had no idea I had lied.

"Where's your father?"

"I don't know my father."

"Go away kid."

"Here's the deal you're going to rent me a loft and you will not ask any more questions ever again."

"Here is your key miss, apartment 7." He said heading me my key

"Thank you, you have a nice day." I said with a smirk on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>

"Hey, Bonnie wait up. Can I talk to you before class?"

"Hey Jeremy glad to have you back."

"Yeah it's good to be back." I said as I lead Bonnie out of the building outside to sit at one of the tables.

"I wanted to know where we stand."

"Um, Jer I think we should just be friends."

"Okay, that's fine I just wanted closer. I'll see you around." I said getting up to walk away.

I have to admit I thought she would say that. I can't say I'm sad or hurt just fine. I loved Bonnie but I was never in love with her. It was never how it was with Vicki or Anna.

I headed to my next class taking the long away around to avoid Elena. I didn't want any big sister advice right now on this subject. I walked into my history class and I was glad to see Mr. Saltzman was already there. I needed a man's opinion and he was the closest thing I had to a dad now.

"Hey Jeremy how's your first day back?" Alaric said turning around from the chalk board.

"Good, could be better?" I said standing in front of the desk.

"Girl troubles?"

"I come back and Bonnie doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Maybe that ship has sailed. I saw a new girl in my building this morning I think she might be moving in. You might be interested in her."

"Thanks Ric but I think I had enough with girls for now."

"Okay no problem."

The bell rang and the class started to full up. I took my seat and tried to pay attention to the lesson. My mind was on that ride I saw in the morning. I never seen it before. It had to be someone new in town. A vampire maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

My loft wasn't too big or too small. Just the right size for me. It was covered in dark red bricks that reminded me of the time we lived in New York. Every room was on the same floor. The kitchen, bedroom, living room and bathroom. After ordering furniture from Ikea for my new home. I absent mindedly fingered my lapis lazuli stone necklace. I tried not to think about being alone but it came up as soon as I had nothing to keep me busy. I grabbed my car keys and left my loft not bothering to lock the door because I already spelled my apartment. I drove around town looking for a place to eat.

I pulled in to a place named Mystic Grill. It sounded decent enough for a late lunch meal. The place was cozy and inviting. Also filled with towns people. I might kill two birds with one stone, eat and get some information.

I grabbed a menu and sat at a booth. I didn't have to wait long a waitress came right up to me. I ordered a salad and a soy milkshake. I scanned the Grill not a witch soul in sight. Mother taught me how to find other witches if I needed to. It was all about energy, a witch's energy was a very strong thing.

"Here's your order." The blonde said placing my meal on the table.

"Thanks." I said and ate. I had no intentions of paying for it.

Half way finish with my meal and a local came up to me. "You must be new doll. What's your name?"

I decided to play along. "Ashley, and yours?" I said.

"My name is Jimmy. How original I thought. "I was wondering if you would come back to my place after you finished your meal."

"Yeah… No thanks Jim."

"I don't think you know how things work around here. I offered you a good time now be a good little doll and take it."

I looked him straight into his brown eyes. "Listen here you piece of crap. I'm nobodies doll and I don't have to go anywhere with you Jim. Now walk away before I kill you. Jim did as he was told. My tricks worked every time. Now I use them on the waitress.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>

I walked home instead of getting a ride from Elena. I wanted to stop at the Grill to get something for Dinner. I saw that same Audi in the parking lot.

"Hey Matt can I get two burger combs to go?"

"Sure Jer, give me a minute."

I sat at one of the tall tables to wait for Matt to bring out my order. I saw a girl who looked me aged who seemed to be compelling the waitress. I'm pretty sure she was compelling her because her eyes did that thing that Damon's and Stefan's did when they compelled someone.

I took my phone out and gave Damon a call. "Baby Gilbert what can I do for you?"

"Are there any new vampires in town since I left?"

"No". He paused to think. "Why have you seen one?" Damon asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." I said.

"Well what does he look like?" Damon ask assuming it was a guy.

"He? She looks hot. She has long raven hair and blue eyes I think maybe green. No there blue kind of like yours."

"Make up your mind kid."

"Icy blue like yours that's weird she could totally pass as your sister."

"Don't joke. I already have a painfully annoying baby bro. Does she look dangerous?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"I'm coming. Where are you?"

"No need she's leaving. Maybe next time Damon."

Damon hung up the phone with no good bye. If he thought she was a threat he would have insisted on coming anyway. I watched her as she left. She was so graceful, beautiful even about the same height as Elena and smaller. Could she be a vampire?

Matt came over with my order and I paid and tipped him and left. The girl got in to the matte Audi and started the engine and drove off. Whoever she was she had style.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review.<p> 


	2. The New Hybrid

I don't not own anything TVD, just my characters and story. Happy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

I decided to blend in since I was sixteen I should be in high school. I didn't need anyone asking me questions. After my failed attempt to get information from the towns people at the Grill I decided to enroll myself in high school, which will be easy thanks to my new tricks. I already graduated from high school. I had been home schooled by my mother.

I drove up to Mystic Falls High School it was fairly easy to find being a small town and all. I parked my Audi in the student parking lot and got out. I scanned the area still no witches, I put on my black leather bomber jacket and headed for the building. Whispers and long stares started to make its way to my ears. It was overly annoying especially now that I could hear everything. I could hear every theory, question and statement about me.

I found the main office on my own. The line was short so I waited for my turn in line.

"Next." A tall ginger haired woman called.

I walked up to her desk. "Hi. I'm Ashley Parker Salvatore, transfer student from Pennsylvania. I leaned in and focused on her blue eyes. "I'm sure my paper work has been faxed to the school."

"Yes, Ms. Salvatore. Here is your schedule and your locker code." She said not talking her eyes off mine.

"Thank you." I said walking out of the office.

I had a typical tenth grade schedule. There was no way I was going to all of the classes listed. I had English, history, art, science, math, gym, and lunch. Why I had lunch last period I had no idea. I walked down the hall to my locker. I opened it without using the code. (I used magic of course.) I headed to my English class as I walked down the hall more whispers and stares greeted me. I didn't mind the attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>

I rode to school with Matt today. It was better than riding with Elena who still was suffocating me. Matt didn't talk much the whole ride which was fine with me. I told him about the new girl I saw at the Grill the other night. Matt said he didn't see her and didn't know if there were any new vampires in town.

I thanked Matt for the ride and headed inside. The whole school was buzzing. I wondered what was going on. I hoped no one died. Caroline walked up to me "Jeremy did you hear about the new girl?"

"No, Caroline I just got here." I told her as my sister and Bonnie walked up to us.

"Hey." I said to both of them.

"Did you guys hear about the new girl?" Caroline asked Elena and Bonnie.

"No, but I'm feeling all types of weird vibes today." Bonnie replied readjusting her backpack.

"No I haven't either Caroline." Elena spoke.

"I have to get to class, see you guys later." I said walking away.

Our little group disbursed and I went to my English class. I walked into Mr. Raymond's class and noticed someone sitting in my seat. It as the girl from the Grill, the one everyone was talking about. I remembered her icy blue eyes from the other night.

I walked up to her. "You're in my seat." I told her.

"That's unfortunate because this is my favorite seat. So I suggest you find another." She answered sassily.

"I-." I started to speak but I was cut off by Mr. Raymond.

"Mr. Gilbert, Ms. Salvatore are you two ready to start the class?" He asked a rhetorical question.

"Ms. Salvatore." I repeated in a whisper. There was no way.

How could there be another Salvatore in this town. She looked human but I couldn't be sure. I took the seat behind her. I watched her like a hawk the entire class. She didn't display any vampire qualities that I could see. I couldn't be sure. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Damon and Stefan. They had to know about her and it couldn't wait. We need to know why she was here. Why now?

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

After my boring English class I headed back to my car to get my phone. I must have left it there because it wasn't in my bag or jacket. I needed it to keep me entertained during class. The school yard was empty unlike before, dead quite. On my way back to school I played with an app on my phone called draw something. It was simple and fun. I walked into the building and the annoying buzz started back up again. The humans in this town were very amusing.

I put my phone in my back pocket of my skinny jeans and pulled out my schedule. I had history with an Alaric Saltzman class 109. His name looked familiar but I couldn't place where. Human boys whistled at me as I walked to class. I wanted to snap each and every one of their necks. That wouldn't be keeping a low profile.

I walked in the class and the teacher was already writing on the board. I saw that Gilbert kid from my English class. I flashed him a smirk as I found a seat close to him. He blushed and smiled back. He wasn't hot but adorably cute maybe something to play with later.

"Okay class the cause and effect essays are due Friday." Mr. Saltzman declared.

"On what readings?" I called out drawing more attention to myself.

"Romeo and Juliet and Mac-." Mr. Saltzman started to say but stopped in his tracks when he looked at my face. "What's your name?" He asked looking at some sort of attendance sheet.

"Ashley. Parker. Salvatore." I answered slowly.

His eyes widened with shock. Just the reaction I was going for. Apparently being a Salvatore was a big deal. He looked at Gilbert and back at me.

He cleared his throat. "Romeo and Juliet and Macbeth." He said.

"Since I'm new and all and haven't read these books (I lied.) can I have someone help me with my paper? I asked without using my tricks. Hands flew up in seconds.

"It's not really a group project." He stated.

I pouted. "But I'm new. Can Gilbert help me? I promise to write the essay on my own." I preached.

"If it's okay with Jeremy." He shot Jeremy a look and Jeremy nodded yes.

The bell rang and I walked out of the class to my locker to get my things so I could leave. I wasn't going to go bore myself with pointless classes. I made my appearance. On my way out I stopped at the office to get Jeremy's address and phone number. I used my tricks again on the office aid. I also asked her for a shorter schedule.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>

Who was this new girl to Damon and Stefan? I had so many questions running though my head about this Salvatore. I thought about it during my ride to the boarding house with Alaric. He was just as stunned as I was.

We walked up to the Salvatore's and opened the door without knocking. Damon was waiting in the living room day drinking as we walked in. There was no sign of Stefan.

"What brings you two here?" Damon asked.

"Didn't you get my text?" I asked. Damon shook his head.

"We might have a problem." Alaric chimed in.

"A vampire maybe, we think." I said unsure.

"The one from the Grill?" Damon asked now interested.

"Yes, she said her name is Ashley Parker Salvatore." I stated.

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Salvatore?" Damon questioned.

"That's what she said today in my history class." Alaric said pouring himself a drink.

"She goes to school?" Damon said surprised. "She's a baby."

"What if she's a vampire?" I asked.

"The Salvatore bloodline should have ended with Zach let me call Stefan." Damon said pulling out his phone.

After a few minutes Damon was off the phone with Stefan. "So here is the plan Jeremy invite her over to study or whatever you kids do. Stefan and I will show up and see for are selves. She can't be dangerous or she would have found me and Stefan herself." Damon told us and poured another drink.

"I hope you have a plan for when she shows up." I said walking toward the door.

"I always have a plan baby Gilbert." Damon shouted back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

I pasted my loft waiting for the right time to continue with my plan. If I was playing this right Jeremy would have notified any Salvatore's if any of them lived in this town. When I said my name today the shock on their faces told me everything I needed to know. Something supernatural was happening in this town. I owed it to my mother to find out if what she prepared me for could even exist. I will not shame her or my ancestors. I had waited enough. I decided to play my next move.

The phone rang twice. "Hello, Gilbert." I purred.

"Um." Jeremy cleared his throat. "Hello." He managed to say.

"We have a project to do, can I come over?" I asked.

"Sure. I live-." Jeremy started to say.

"I know where, see you in ten minutes." I hanged up and started my car that I was already in thanks to my tricks.

Just like I promised I was at Jeremy's house in ten minutes. Everything appeared normal so I knocked on the door. Jeremy opened it with a softy smile on his face. I gave him a smirk back.

"That was fast."

"Yeah. I live… close." I said pulling my hair up into a ponytail. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" I teased. I walked in anyway. I knew that would throw him off.

"Nice ride." He said before closing the door.

"Thanks. I borrowed it." I winked.

I took of my leather jacket and placed it on the back of the couch and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. In the kitchen I could hear Jeremy texting steadily but his heart beat reminded the normal. I returned to the couch taking a sit.

"Have a sit. I'm not going to bite." I said patting the couch.

"What do you want?" Jeremy asked still standing.

"Answers. Maybe to play." I responded taking a sip of water.

"Why me? Why this town?" Jeremy asked annoyed.

"I'm actually drawn to you for some reason. I have business here." I said.

The door opened and I was up on my feet. I was ready for who or whatever came through the door. Jeremy turned to face the door. "Elena." He said letting out a breath.

"Hey Jer." She said with two other voices following hers.

"Hi Bonnie, Caroline." He said.

"Who's your friend?" Elena asked with a smile.

"Ashley." I said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elena this is Bonnie and Caroline." She motioned toward the two girls.

"Lovely." I responded.

The three girls left to the upstairs rooms. I could hear them talking about me. The one named Caroline was a vampire and extremely annoying. Elena also was not completely human, a doppelgänger I sensed. The brown skin one named Bonnie was a witch not a good one because she didn't pick up on me. I took my seat back on the couch and Jeremy followed because I made him.

"I have a feeling we will have more visitors today. I'm I right?"

"Yes, They will be here soon."

The front door swung open. Two vampires and one human. The vampires were brothers I could tell with their protective stances for each other. Both very handsome. The dark haired one was the first to approach Jeremy and I. he had lovely blue eyes like mine. The other brother had light hair with pretty green eyes. The human are history teacher. I wondered how he fit in all this mess. He wore the same ring was Jeremy but they were not blood related.

"Get away from him." Stefan said.

"Now don't go making demands." I said standing up.

"Okay everyone stay calm." Damon said.

I tilted Jeremy's neck as if I was about to drink. Alaric charged at me. I picked him up by his neck with ease and tossed him like a rag doll.

"Take it easy." Damon yelled.

"Damon she has a heartbeat." Stefan called to his brother.

"Jeremy what's going on?" Elena called from the top of the stairs.

"What are you?" Damon asked in a whisper.

"Great question blue eyes. I'm a witch… and a vampire. Well not completely yet." I added.

Damon's mouth dropped. "That's impossible."

"Not really." I said no longer interested in the conversion.

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie came down stairs. Elena looked at the scene trying to analyze if her brother was okay. Damon stopped her by the entry way not allowing her to come any closer. I had them right where I wanted them.

"Jeremy!" She called.

"He won't answer." I said playing with his hair.

"I'll stop if you tell me where I can find the Salvatore's." I said already knowing they were right in front of me.

Bonnie trying to do something to me but it didn't work. She was really a bad witch. "Don't try that again Bonnie you don't want to end up dead." I said coldly.

"No need to kill anyone." Damon said.

"I'm Stefan and this is Damon. We are the Salvatore's'. What is it that you want?" He asked.

"Answers. By the way my name is Ashley Parker Salvatore." The whole room was quite. I had complete control. "I'm like your great, great, great cousin or something." I said. "Mother didn't explain it.

"Mother?" Damon asked.

"She gave me this curse." I walked back to Jeremy and released him.

"You compelled him?" Elena asked.

"That's what you call it. I guess I did."

"How do you even exist?" Bonnie asked.

"How do you?" I asked.

"So you're like a hybrid witch vampire." Caroline spoke for the first time.

"Don't call me a hybrid unless you want to end up in a body bag." I said smiling.

"Sorry. I'm just saying you're both." She mumbled.

This was getting annoying very fast. I wanted to talk to Damon and Stefan alone. I needed to know what my mother gave her life for even existed. I didn't have time to explain my family tree that myself didn't understand.

"Listen this has been fun but I have somewhere to be. I'll find you two when I need you." I said pointing at the Salvatore's.

Alaric started to wake up.

"I'll see you in class." I said leaning in to kiss Jeremy on the lips. He didn't hesitate or pull away. I wasn't compelling him. He wanted to. Jeremy's heart started to race and I smirked. I grabbed my jacket and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>

We all looked around not speaking. What words could express and explain what just happened here? Another Salvatore existed. She wasn't a vampire completely but also a witch. A person couldn't be both. How was she? Damon broke my train of thought.

"What just happened?" Damon said looking at his brother.

"We have a distant relative who is just like you." Stefan answered.

"What do you mean just like me?" Damon questioned.

"She threatens to kill two people in the last ten minutes. Sounds like you." Stefan said.

"We have to figure out what she wants. I don't want her around Jeremy." Elena said sitting next to me checking for wounds.

"How are we supposed to do that, did you see how she tossed Ric?" Damon said.

"Maybe she just wants to talk to you two." I spoke up. "You said it yourself she is a relative of yours maybe the problem is with the two of you." Jeremy concluded.

"Baby bro has a point." Damon said heading toward the door. "We should have a meeting."

"We have to find her first." Stefan called out.

"No need. I know where she lives." Ric spoke holding his arm.

Damon, Stefan and Alaric left our house. Elena made tea for us. After Elena headed me mine I took it upstairs. I didn't know how to explain that kiss or if I wanted to. I didn't need the stares or awkward silence. Alone in my room I thought about my pass relationships and how they ended. I thought about Vicki and Anna. I missed them both and I don't want to feel that way again. I loved the love part but not the loss part.

If I went there with Ashley what would that mean for me? Would that be like dating one of the other Salvatore's? Destined for doom. I texted Ashley from the number she called me from. She didn't answer. Playing hard to get or the Salvatore's killed her. Could she be killed? She was both witch and vampire. Where did one end and the other begin? I drifted off to sleep wondering if she was like really Damon… a killer.

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading. Please review if you have any ideas please write them. Chapter is not let written if want something to happen or a character to appear.<p> 


	3. Bloodlines

Sorry for the delay classes and my blogs are taking up my time. Happy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley' POV<strong>

The hot water from the shower was helping me relax and think about my next move. Now that I had the Salvatore's attention I can get the information I need from them. Then there was Jeremy innocent Jeremy. I didn't come to Mystic Falls for a guy but I couldn't help how I felt around him. His sweet boyish smile and his glossy brown eyes hooked me in. His eyes told his story, a lot of pain and hurt. He was damaged no doubt but I wanted to fix it for him. There was a knock on my door which was odd because I just moved in. I turned off the shower and put on a robe with vampire speed.

"Who is it?" I called out a few feet from the door.

"Stefan and Damon we just want to talk." Stefan called back.

I opened the door. "You can come in but I can't guarantee you can enter. I have a spell on the apartment. If any of you are here to harm me you want be allowed to come in." I said sitting on the arm of my couch.

Stefan walked in first followed by Damon but Alaric couldn't enter. "Damn Ric you're still mad at her for tossing you." Damon joked.

"I'll be in my apartment if you need me." He told the brothers confused.

"Ashley what is if that you want with us?" Stefan asked seriously.

"I want to know about this town the vampires, witches, and werewolves." I answered closing my front door without moving from the couch.

"Wait. First you tell us how you are both a witch and vampire. How do we even know if you're really related to us?" Damon said noisily looking over my things.

"Okay fair enough. Let me change first." I disappeared to the bathroom and dressed.

Damon was holding my spell book when I returned. "Why is your cook book so big?"

"My mother was a very powerful witch. We come from a very long line of witches, pure blooded witches. Her mother told her prophecies that one day men born of werewolf's blood changed into a vampire will one day rule and a Parker witch will have to make a sacrifice." I took in a breath. "She would have to sacrifice herself and her first born; the spell needed a witch's blood."

"Go on." Damon interpreted.

"The spell required the power of my ancestors also. So with the power of my ancestors and herself she made me a vampire but with loopholes. I wouldn't be a complete vampire until I drank human blood. I can do anything a vampire can do except drink blood unless I needed to, unless this hybrid werewolf vampire existed. In the case that one ever existed I would be able to kill it without the ancient white oak tree. I will be stronger than any supernatural force.

"One hybrid does exist. An original vampire named Klaus." Stefan declared. "He lives here actually in this town." He added.

"Did he make any other hybrids?" I asked.

"Just one but he is a friend we don't want him harmed." Stefan said.

"You don't want him harm but I really don't care what happens to the dog." Damon said coldly.

So it was true. A hybrid did exist and I was the only one who could kill him. My mother didn't die for nothing. I would not fail her. With the help from the Salvatore's I could kill this hybrid and can be down with this town.

"Now family business can you prove that you are a Salvatore?" Damon questioned still looking though my spell book.

"Does my necklace not prove to you?" I said pulling out my lapis lazuli necklace with an embodied capital a mirroring Damon and Stefan's rings.

"You could have gotten that anywhere." Damon said not convinced.

"Okay I can do a blood spell that will show you I am related to you."

"Okay what do we need to do?" Stefan asked.

I grabbed my spell book from Damon and turned a few pages to the spell I needed. "Just your blood I said. I had Damon and Stefan hold their hands over the spell page and chanted. "Now blood the both of you. Damon and Stefan cut themselves with their fangs and held their hands over the page. The bloods fell to the page and joined together instantly. I cut myself and let my blood fall to the page seconds later my blood joined theirs and are wounds healed.

"See we are related." I said.

"Are we linked together or something now?" Damon asked.

"No." I confirmed.

"We got enough information tonight. Stay inside we don't want Klaus to find out about you." Stefan told me.

I give him a look. "Yeah. I don't do well with orders brother." I said putting my spell book away. "I have plans tonight and that involves me going out."

"Just act normal no funny business." Damon said heading for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>

Elena woke me up from my nap after Bonnie and Caroline had left. She gave me this long speech about Ashley being dangerous and how I should stay away from her. Everything Elena was telling was true I just couldn't get her out of my head. I wasn't sure if she compelled me to or it was my own doing. I knew one thing I didn't want to stay away from her. My phone vibrated, it was her asking me to come out with her. I texted her back and grabbed my jacket.

"Took you long enough Gilbert." She said waiting for me on the porch. There was no sign of her car.

"So did you when I texted you. Where are we going anyway." I asked trying not to let her think I cared.

"I was having a deep conversion with my… brothers."

"Brothers huh tell me about it."

"When we get to the Grill." She answered with a smirk that mirrored Damon's.

We didn't talk the whole way to the Grill. It didn't bother me the silence wasn't awkward. Just quiet. We took are seats close to the door in a booth which was odd because there was better seats in the Grill and it was empty.

She must have sensed my confusion. "There are vampires here." She said looking at her menu trying to spot them.

I looked to the bar and saw Klaus and his brother Kol. "That's Klaus and his brother Kol."

"The hybrid." She whispered to herself.

Matt came over and we ordered are dinner. She looked on edge ready to attack. I had no idea how to calm a vampire how I would clam a witch vampire.

"So you want to tell me how your meeting with Damon and Stefan went?" I asked trying to keep her occupied.

Ashley told me about the prophecies and what her mother had to do. She told me about the spell she used to show the Salvatore's that she was also a Salvatore. She let me in for the first few minutes I seen another side of her. She was lonely and lost. Being in the same room as the hybrid she had to kill was not a good idea since she wasn't a complete vampire and could still die. Matt returned with are food and her wall went back up.

"Thanks Matt."

"No problem Jeremy."

"You forget the salad dressing." She scoffed. "I'll get it myself." She said heading for the bar.

The look and her eyes told me she wasn't going to the bar to get any salad dressing. I called Damon and told him what Ashley was about to do and hoped I could stop her before she did.

She was already talking to Klaus when I come up to her. "You must be the hybrid who's been causing my brothers so much trouble." I heard her finish.

"And you are?" Klaus said not convinced.

"Your worst nightmare." She lilt Kol's arm on fire.

Klaus helped his brother kill the fire. "Witch you have to do better than that love." Klaus replied.

"Not just a witch." She said flashing her fangs.

"It's time to go." I told her grabbing her arm but she wouldn't budge.

"Ah Klaus I see you meet my baby sister. A doll isn't she." Damon said with Stefan following him.

"Jeremy bring Ashley to the car would you." He told me.

Thank god they showed up. I had no idea how that would have ended. Could she even take them? Two originals one a hybrid even though she was a "hybrid" herself she wasn't fully a vampire. I though was we waited in Damon's car.

"What was you thinking, Ashley you could have been killed or Jeremy." Damon yelled at the window of his car keeping his eyes on the road.

"Are you- are you thirsty?" Stefan asked Ashley unsure how to word it.

"What. No. Why do you ask?"

"Your fangs are still out." Stefan said.

"I don't know how to um retract them."

We arrived at the Salvatore's as fast as we left the Grill. No one said a word. Damon poured himself a drink and then another. Stefan sat in one of the chairs and lowered his head. I wondered if I should stay or go home. With Klaus out looking for Ashley I felt safer with the Salvatore's even though they were targets.

"Um I should be heading home." I spoke.

"Wait Klaus will be looking for you and Ashley you should stay here tonight." Stefan said. "I'll show you where you can stay." I followed Stefan leaving Ashley alone with Damon.

We got to the room Stefan was siting me up with. "Thanks for coming tonight."

"No problem Jeremy. It's not safe to be around Ashley right now. She just lost her mother and she's very impulsive."

"Yeah. She told me today. She's also lonely and afraid. She needs someone to be there for her."

"Your right Jeremy I see how you look at her I know you want to help her. We all will she's family. We just have to be careful no more outburst."

Stefan left me with my thoughts. I texted Elena to let her know I was okay and wasn't coming home tonight. She didn't question me but I knew she had them. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until I talked with Ashley so I started to draw and wait for her to come to me when she was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

"That was a dumb move. You could have been killed." Damon yelled at me.

"I had it under control Dad." I said trying not to laugh.

"This isn't a game. You put Jeremy's life in danger." Stefan said coming down the stairs.

"He was never in danger I would never let anyone touch him." I screamed biting back a growl.

"I know but the thing is Klaus knows about you and he will be interested in you."

"That is a problem." Damon interrupted Stefan.

"Okay so what's the plan?" I asked.

I assumed we would go after Klaus tonight and finish him and his family. I wanted to kill him for the pain he caused my brothers and Jeremy.

"You are going to live here were we can keep an eye on you and you are not allowed outside of this house one of us is accompanying you." Damon replied.

"No away. I'm not living here you can't make me I'm stronger than the both of you."

"If you don't agree you will not be able to see or speak to Jeremy anymore." Stefan stated.

Stefan knew my weak spot. Jeremy. "Okay which one of you should I call Louis and which shall I call Lestat."

"Funny great joke." Damon said leaving the living room.

"Where's my room?" I asked Stefan.

Stefan showed me a room across from his. I wanted Damon's room it had the best bathroom. I could fight him for it if I wanted too. The room Stefan led me in was beautiful the wood matched the house. The bed was large way too big for one person. I didn't mind. The bathroom was a fair size it didn't have a twin sank like Damon's but it was just as charming. I thanked Stefan and told him his nickname would be Lestat. He just laughed.

I was so angry and heated I forgot about Jeremy. I could hear his steady heart beat down the hall. I took a shower and changed into one of Stefan's shirts Damon's shirts were to fancy and name brand I didn't want to get onto anymore trouble.

Jeremy was fast asleep when I got to his room. I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't wake him. He was so peaceful. I watched him for an hour before returning to my room. I found some of my things on my bed including my spell book. I didn't know which one of them wen to get it but I would think then in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>

I woke up in the Salvatore's house trying to piece together everything that happen. It was a crazy night no doubt. A miracle we got out alive. I freshen up and headed down stairs for some breakfast. I wonder if they has any real food. I settled for waffles and some orange juice. Elena texted me to see if I was going to school I texted her back with a yes. That seemed to be enough for her she didn't text me back.

"Fancy meeting you here." Ashley said.

"Good morning to you too." I said drinking the last of my juice. "I got to get to school. Talk to you later." I said leaving.

"Whoa there. You're not going without me." Ashley said standing in my way. "I don't need protection.

"I think you do. Klaus seen me last night with you. You think you won't be his first stop to find me?" She asked something was different in her eyes.

"That wouldn't have been a problem if you didn't try to kill him and his brother last night."

"I wasn't… I wasn't thinking clearly. I just seen him there and wanted to hurt him." She claimed.

"I get it I do but now were all in danger. You have to be better than that."

"Good morning love birds." Damon came in the kitchen fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked.

"Babysitting duty remember. I'm taking you to school so get dressed you don't want to be late." Damon said sarcastically.

"Okay. Louie." She teased.

Ashley was dressed and ready to go in the next twenty minutes. But was furious when Damon told her she wasn't allowed to drive her car because of the stunt she pulled last night. Damon promised it was in the garage. It took Damon and Stefan an hour to convince her to get in the car and go to school. She wined the whole drove over and threaten to hide Damon's daylight ring. The whole thing was comical. They acted like any other dysfunctional family.

Ashley and I passed notes the whole first period. Mostly sketches I doodled on my notes. We didn't get in trouble because she compelled the teacher not to pay attention to us. It was fun while it lasted. She didn't compelled Mr. Saltzman she told she didn't think the herbs where working.

Ashley wanted to make me and Ric new rings and talk to Bonnie about her lack of witch abilities. Ashley claimed Bonnie wasn't a good witch because she didn't embrace it. She wanted to meet Bonnie officially. I didn't comment mostly because I didn't want to be in the middle of it. I didn't mind her making me a new ring if it kept me from turning into a psycho killer. All I had to do was get them in the same room. This time I would have Damon and Stefan already there for back up just in case things got out of hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley's POV<strong>

"So tell me again who's coming?" I asked Damon.

"Your boy toy Jeremy, Bonnie, and Elena." Damon answered pouring a drink that wasn't alcoholic.

I didn't care for an audience then again I didn't care if they watched. I believed in myself and my powers. I knew I was a better witch than Bonnie better than her whole family line of witches.

"You want a drink?" Damon asked offering his glass.

"Are you kidding so I can be a blood thirsty vampire?"

"Yeah but you will be able to kill Klaus."

"What about your bloodlines you can't be sure your bloodline starts with Elijah." I said moving toward the door away from Damon and the blood. "What about Tyler?"

Damon didn't answer my questions. Two cars pulled up and I got my spell book and the rings from the kitchen. When I returned to the living room Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy stood waiting.

"Hello lover." I purred. "Elena and you are?" I asked fully aware of who she was.

"Bonnie. My name is Bonnie."

"Right the witch who never wanted to be a witch. Let's get started since I don't want what is happening to Ric to happen to Jeremy so I will be spelling a new ring it will do the same as the old but without the side effects. Any questions?" I asked.

No one had any questions so I led Jeremy to the couch and I kneeled in front of him. I took of Jeremy's old ring. I chanted the spell and placed the new ring on his finger and snapped his neck.

"Ahhh" Elena and Bonnie Screamed.

"What the hell Ashley." Damon yelled at me.

"Five four three two one." I said and Jeremy woke up on cue. "It works were done here."

"You could have warned me." Jeremy said rubbing his neck.

"That wouldn't have been any fun." I responded handing Damon the other ring.

I left the living room and went to my room. I knew Damon would soon follow to scream at me more. I could hear Bonnie questioning Damon about the spell. Bonnie tried to pick up my spell book but it burned her hands. He assured Elena and Bonnie it worked and that he went over it with me. He was obviously lying but they couldn't tell. Bonnie left with Elena following wanting to tend to her new wounds. Jeremy talked with Damon before he left.

Damon had another drink before coming upstairs to my room. "What is your problem kid?"

"I'm not a kid Louie."

"Stop calling me that."

"What will you do if I don't?"

"You really do act like me." Damon whispered to himself. "You have to stop pushing people away this I hate the world routine will get old."

I didn't answer. "I know you lost your mother and you think you're alone now. You're not you have me and Stefan and we will be here for you but you have to change this attitude you have."

Damon was speaking nothing but truth I didn't want to hear any of it. He had no idea how I felt and what I was going through. What I had to do. I had no choice in becoming a vampire. I would never grow old, and never die. Forever doomed to darkness. A tear fell from my eyes before I even knew I was crying. Damon hugged me and let me cry in his arms.

I woke up in my room alone. My head hurt from all the crying. I went to Damon's room but he wasn't there. Stefan was in his room writing in his journal. I told him what he missed this afternoon. He suggested I apologize to Jeremy and Bonnie. So I headed to Jeremy's house in my Audi. I find my keys in the freezer. Damon had weird hiding places.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>

I was still upset with Ashley for snapping my neck. She could be sweet one minute and compulsive the next. I understood why but she didn't have to act on her emotions. She's not the only one who's lost someone. I miss my parents more than anything. I wish I could have one day or just one hour with them again. I could speak with them like when I spoke to Anna but Elena thinks it would do more harm than anything and I agree with her.

I went down stairs to see who was honking their horn. Elena wasn't home and I wasn't expecting anyone. I opened the door and saw the Audi and knew it was Ashley.

She got out. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for snapping your neck. I should have told you I had to kill you after to activate the ring. I was wrong and I'm sorry." She said. I looked her in her eyes she looked like she had been crying. I believed she meant it.

"I accept your apology but you have to stop pushing people away, especially me." I said.

She just nodded. All her walls were down and she was the sweet Ashley I knew.

"You want to come inside?" I asked.

"Sure." She purred.

We decide to have a movie night. I even made popcorn. We sat in silence and enjoyed the movie. Having her in my arms and not worrying about anything felt great. Her hair smelled like coconut milk. She giggled every time I inhaled deeply. She tensed up when the front door opened it was Elena. She relaxed once Elena went upstairs. We continued to watch the movie.

Suddenly she got up I was about to question her but she put her finger on my lips to keep me quiet. She guided the way to my room and locked the door behind us. I didn't object. She pushed me down to the bed and began taking her clothes off. She climbed on top of me kissing me slowly with passion in her panties and bra. She pulled off my shirt and I flipped her on her back taking the lead I massaged her breast not breaking from the kiss. She let out a low moan. I bit my lip taking off my jeans and boxers. Her skin was velvet soft.

I unhooked her bra and sucked on her pebble nipples. A series of moans escaped her mouth. Her nails dug in to my skin my hands were all over her body. I removed her panties and slid in. She was tighter than I expected. Thrust after thrust she moaned louder. I wish I would have tasted her first. She kissed my neck and I felt her sharp fangs on my throat. I wasn't afraid but I never experienced bloodlust. Her moans and breathing quickened she was near her climax and so was I. I moved faster grabbing her thighs holding her in place. She gasped and let out a final moan.

I collapsed on the other side of the bed and she rolled over to lie on my chest. I kissed her forehead and we drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update soon. Let me know what you thought. Review Please.<p> 


	4. Change

I'm so sorry it took so long but i have a lot going on with school and family. I hope you enjoy this short chapter. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up before Jeremy because Elena was awake I didn't want her to catch me naked in his bed. An awkward moment I wanted to avoid. I listened to her every move as she got ready. She must have been in a rush because she didn't check on Jeremy. I heard the front the close and I sat up to scan the room for my clothes that were scattered around the room. Jeremy pulled me back in the bed as I tried to get out.<p>

"It's too early stay in bed with me." He mumbled with his eyes closed.

I wanted nothing more but to spend the day in bed with him. "Let me check in with my brothers." I said looking for my jeans to get my phone. I had several missed calls from both Damon and Stefan. I called them both back but I got no answer. "They're not answering their phones." I told Jeremy getting back in the bed now wearing his T- shirt I took off him last night.

"It's what nine in the morning their probably still sleeping." Jeremy said checking his phone for the time.

Jeremy's words were reassuring but I had this feeling in my stomach. "You're probably right."

Jeremy saw the worry in my face and sat up next to me. "What is it?" He asked.

"I just have this feeling. Maybe I just need to eat." I answered.

"What would you like I can make a mean bowl of cereal." He offered.

"Cereal?" I laughed.

Jeremy and I went down stairs and I watched him try and attempt to cook eggs and bacon. He tried his best but his eggs came out watery and his bacon was brunt. I tried not to laugh when he took a fork full of eggs and then spit it out. He tried the bacon and it sounded like he was eating chips. We settled for cereal. I offered to cook next time.

I heard my phone ring upstairs and I run to get it in vampire speed. The number on the caller id read Damon's. I answered it. "I know I know Damon I'm not supposed to go anywhere without you or Stefan but Stefan said it was okay. I'm with Jeremy." I said quickly before Damon could yell at me.

"That's all lovely dear but I'm not Damon." The voice in the phone said.

I all most dropped the phone. "Klaus." I whispered walking back to the kitchen.

"That's right darling. I have a proposition for you. Now before you refuse listen to this."

Sounds of Damon and Stefan screaming in pain from whatever torture they were receiving. "What do you want?" I question holding back anger and tears.

"You. Just you come to my mansion alone and I will let them go."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You have my word and one hour before I kill one of them or both, your choice." The phone went dead.

"Who was it?" Jeremy asked walking closer to me.

"Klaus. He has Damon and Stefan he's torturing them." I said holding Jeremy.

"What does he want." He asked already knowing the answer.

"Me." I whispered.

Jeremy started calling people as I went upstairs to change. He wanted to explore all possibilities. He wanted to get everyone together to come up with a plan. I admired his will. So I didn't stop him even though his efforts will be in vain. I would have to trade my life for my brothers. There was a chance I wouldn't come back alive. If that meant saving my brothers then I guess I wouldn't come back alive but undead I will be.

People started to arrive. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline arrived together. Alaric, Matt and Tyler arrived shortly after them. I listened to Jeremy explain why they were there and what I had to do. Jeremy couldn't control his emotions he was speaking in tongues. Not wanting to lose another person to death.

I came downstairs to save him. "What Jeremy is trying to say is I have to trade myself for Damon and Stefan. If I don't he will kill one or both of them in the next hour."

"So we need to come up with a plan." Jeremy stated.

"There is no need Jeremy. I have to go and I have to go alone. I won't risk the lives of any of you." I said looking around the room.

"Maybe there's a spell you and Bonnie can do." Elena said seeing the pain in her brother's eyes.

"I can't protect them if I'm not physically in the room with them. I can protect all of you with a spell no one will be able to enter the house while the spell is set. Bonnie can remove it if I don't return."

"Don't- Don't say that you will come back." Jeremy let out.

"I might not be… human when I come back. Why else would Klaus want me he wants to test the vampire in me." I took of my necklace. "Walk with me." I said reaching for his hand. He followed me to the porch and closed the door behind him. "I want you to hold this for me I don't want Klaus to know I have a daylight necklace."

"What if you need it the sun isn't going to set anytime soon." He asked taking my necklace.

"I don't know why the translation process works if I don't come back at all I want you to keep it."

"I'm supposed to protect you, you're my girlfriend."

"So I'm your girlfriend now." I joked. He and allowed him to smirk. Thinking of last night I bet. "Don't do anything stupid." I said hugging him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said turning around going back inside.

I chanted a spell to keep out anyone who wanted to harm anyone in the house and I left to Klaus' mansion. The drive to Klaus' mansion was nerve racking. I had so many emotions and thoughts going through my head. What if Klaus didn't keep his word? Did he already know about me and my power? One thing I knew for sure I was coming back to Jeremy undead or alive.

Klaus' mansion was huge, very over the top. I wonder how many people could live here. It had to have more than six rooms. The exterior had a landscape of trees and brushes. The mansion was basic white and the windows were large letting in tons of natural light how ironic a vampire that liked sun light. I knocked on the door and waited.

I was greeted by Klaus. "Hello love nice of you to join us on time, do come in." He said stepping aside so I could enter.

I thought the outside was over the top, the interior was just the same with a dramatic double stair case. "We had a deal, me for my brothers. Where are they." I asked in an even tone.

"Come walk with me." Klaus said and I followed without a word. I wanted to slap the sadistic smile off his face.

I gasped when I enter the living room. Damon and Stefan were both tied to a chair blood all over them from the torture. "You have me now so let them go." I pealed.

"First let's have some more fun shall we. Kol." He called and Kol came in the living room with both hands full of stakes and vervain.

"Don't you want to find out why I am both witch and vampire?"

"Wait."

"Yes, why you are both it is impossible. Do tell."

"My mother did a spell, sacrifice, and now I'm both. Well not fully a vampire not until I drunk human blood."

"Mothers and their spells release them and bring me a human for our friend."

A huge weight lifted off my shoulders. He let them go. Damon and Stefan stumbled after Kol untied them form the chairs weak from all the torture and no blood. They hesitated in the door way I wanted so badly to go with them but I couldn't. I sent a wave a wind to blow them in the direction of the front door. Klaus was intrigued.

Moments later Kol returned with a young man. He seemed to be in his twenties maybe. "Drink." Klaus encouraged me.

"I don't- I don't know how."

"Here I'll show you." Klaus bit into the man's neck with ease. He didn't scream or try to fight back. "He has been compelled. Now drink."

"Does she even have fangs?" Kol asked. I attracted them so show I indeed have fangs.

Klaus took my face in his hands. "I want you drain this man dry."

I looked at Klaus, Kol and then the innocent man who had no idea what was happening to him. "No."

"My patience is running thin and I'm getting tired of your tricks. Kol are girl here cannot be compelled looks like I'm going to have to find someone who will make you drink. Who should I call -?"

"I'll do it." I agreed knowing the only person he could bring here to get me to drink from this innocent man is Jeremy. I wasn't going to bring him into this.

I took hold of the man, closed my eyes and whispered sorry before I bit him. Delicious warm liquid rushed into my mouth and down my throat. I tried to stop but I couldn't. I wanted to return this man back to his family but that wasn't happening today.

"It's good to know I'm not the only abomination in this world. I'm done with you for now you may go."

I ran out of the house in vampire speed faster than I have ever run before. Everything was brighter and louder. I could smell stronger and see farther. I hurried into my car and drove way above the speed limit to my house.

Jeremy's POV

* * *

><p>I made a b line straight to my room. I didn't want anyone to see all the emotions plastered on my face. I knew Elena or Ric would follow to check on me; this time I hoped it was Elena. Ten minutes later Elena entered my room with a cup of tea and a warm smile on her face.<p>

"Hey Jer. How- how are you feeling?" She managed to choke out.

"Confused, lost, depressed, numb. Elena I don't- what if she doesn't come back."

"You can't think like that Jeremy; you have to believe she will be- okay. She's tough Jeremy a fighter." Elena said taking a seat on my bed next to me.

"If he kills her I'm going to kill him." I said. "I mean if his bloodline isn't one of our friends." The look on Elena's face when I said I would kill him made my stomach turn. I didn't want my sister to be in pain because of me but Ashley was also in danger here.

"I understand Jeremy you love her and you would do anything to keep her safe."

"I should have stopped her. I should have gone with her or something."

"Jeremy we both know that wouldn't be safe for you."

"Elena I love her like I never loved anyone. I know I just met her but I know what I feel and it's deeper than anything I have ever felt. She's broken and in pain but we can fix each other. Heal each other's wounds. She let me in, all her walls let down for me her bad girl façade gone because she loves me too. If she doesn't come back to me- how am I supposed to move on from that kind of hurt? Elena I can't do it again I won't be able to after what I already lost. We already lost so much our parents, Aunt Jenna, Uncle John, my last two girlfriends. If she comes back as a vampire I can deal with that. Help her with her change. I'll be there for her." I said trying to fight back tears but Elena was already crying making it hard to control mine.

"Oh Jer it's going to be okay. You won't lose her." Elena said hugging me awfully tight. "I'll call Stefan and see if things are okay."

Elena wiped her eyes before leaving my room. I had to get out of here somehow and save her. Bonnie wouldn't be much help she wouldn't remove the spell to let me out. Elena wouldn't allow it. My only hope was Ric. I could count on him for help.

I took off downstairs for find Ric. I would have to come up with a plan and not draw to much attention to myself. He wasn't too hard to find Ric was sitting in the dining room while the others sat in the living room. The whole two personality thing was keeping him away from everyone.

"Ric I need your help." I said pulling out a piece of paper and pen. He mouthed the words "with what".

"Sure Jeremy whatever you need."

I have to save her. I wrote quickly and handed the paper and pen to Ric. He read it and wrote back.

No way Jeremy you could get hurt. I read.

I'm asking you to do me this one favor. I know you've felt what it feels like to be in love. "Come on". I mouthed passing the paper and pen back.

What do you need me to do? I read.

Kill me and place my body outside. The spell won't apply to me if I'm dead. I wrote.

No freaking way. Ric mouthed the words.

"Jeremy!" Elena called my name from the living room.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I shouted back. "We're not finished here." I told Ric.

I made my way back to the living room. "What is it Elena?" I tried not to sound rude but every minute here is another lost with her.

"I just got off the phone with Stefan. Klaus let them go."

"Ashley?" I asked. Elena just shook her head.

"We should go get here. Who knows what he's doing to her." I yelled.

"They want us to stay put and wait they promised to call if anything changes. Rushing in there is not a good idea right now Jeremy."

"All this time we spent waiting Ashley could be dead." I yelled.

"Take it easy Jer." Ric said flashing me wink.

"You guys are right." I said walking back to the dining room with Ric.

Once we were alone in the dining room Ric handed me the paper we were passing back and forth. It read: I will snap your neck and put you on the back porch. On three follow me there. We counted to three with are fingers. We arrived at the back porch before I could get ready for the snap I turned to Ric and saw blackness.

I woke up a few minutes later. Ashley's ring worked faster than the one Uncle John gave me. Now that I was outside I had to think fast before the vampires in my house heard anything. I took Ric's car since it was parked the farthest and his keys where inside. It wasn't part of the plan but I hadn't planned this far ahead. Where should I go? No way could I face any originals on my own. I drove to the Salvatore's boarding house.

I drove a little over the speed limit. No one was behind me and I didn't have any calls from Elena so Ric must have told the others I was in my room. I will have to remember t think him for this. I half parked and half jumped out of the car when I saw Ashley's car in the drive way. Did they lie about her not being there? Why would they do that maybe Damon but I couldn't see something like that from Stefan?

"Ashley!" I screamed. I didn't care about knocking on the door. They would know it's me.

"Jeremy wait right there." Stefan said.

"No, you told Elena Klaus still had her."

"She just arrived not minutes before you Romeo." Damon said.

"Where is she?" I asked walking into the parlor. Stefan stayed in front of me keeping me at a distance but I could see her. She was kneeling on the floor holding herself. She had blood stains on her face and clothes. Klaus made her drink. I wanted to punch a wall. "Ashley?" I called in a soft voice.

She just looked at me with a blank stare like she didn't know me. Did Klaus mess with her memory too?

"She's been like that since she came in." Damon said pouring a drink.

"She must be in stock." Stefan said trying to analysis her.

"Why does she look like that?"

"Like what, Dead?" Damon asked back.

"No, empty." I said.

"Right now we don't know Jeremy. You should go back home." Stefan said.

"No. I'm staying."

"Okay. Does Elena know you're here? Ric does he let me borrow his car." I said which was half true.

"We have to get you cleaned up Ashley." Stefan told her but she didn't move.

"I'll call vampire Barbie, unless lover boy wants to aid in the cleaning." Damon said with a smirk.

"I don't want her that close to him, what if she gets thirsty?" Stefan questioned.

"Good point. Barbie it is." Damon

"She wouldn't do that." I mumbled knowing they could hear.

"We know Jeremy we have to be safe." Stefan said patting my shoulder. "I'm going hunting for her she will be hungry soon."

"Leave me to babysit the teenagers, thanks baby bro." Damon said.

I took a seat on the couch opposite to where Ashley was. Damon continued to day drink. Would Ashley be like Damon or like Stefan? Not the ripper Stefan but the Stefan that would drink animal blood. What was the difference anyway their both blood. The doorbell rang and I rose to get it but Damon motioned for me to sit. I wasn't afraid to be alone with her but the way see looked scared me.

"You called." Caroline's cheery voice entered the house.

"We need you to help clean Ashley up." Damon said.

"No problem where is she-." Caroline stopped in her tracks when she seem me then looked at Ashley. "Jeremy! Elena is going to kill you. You should have waited you know. What did Klaus do to her?" She asked now focused on Ashley.

"He made her drink human blood." Damon answered. "Her room is right across from Stefan's."

"Okay." Caroline walked over to Ashley. "Ashley come with me sweetie you need to shower." She didn't move.

"Here let me." Damon said putting down his drink picking Ashley up from the floor. Caroline followed but I stayed behind. How long would she be like that in that zombie like state? No matter what I wouldn't leave her. Not today not ever.

My phone blew up. Caroline must have told her I was here. Elena was sending me multiple texts. How could she type that fast? I dialed her number. She didn't let it ring once. I allowed her to yell at me for what seemed like ten minutes. She only did it because she cared. If it was reversed I would be doing the same to her.

"I know Elena. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I rolled my eyes. If I had to do it again I would. "Don't be mad at Ric. It was my idea. I love you too. Okay. Bye." Elena hung up.

"Elena?" Damon asked. He must have heard the whole conversation.

"Yeah." I said. "Is she going to be okay?' I asked. "Sure she would just shocked with some blood she will be good as new." Damon said sincerely. I believed him.

Stefan entered the room holding two bottles filled with blood. "I only drained a few squirrels. I hope this is enough for now."

"It should be if she's anything like me when I first turned. Let's not think about how blood thirsty you where Stefan. We might have to go down to the local animal shelter and drain them dry." Damon said with a smirk.

Stefan ignored Damon and headed up stairs to Ashley. I followed. Caroline walked out of Ashley's room as we entered. Stefan thanked her for her help and she left. Ashley looked significantly better maybe because her face wasn't covered in blood and she had on a fresh outfit. Something that Caroline would wear definitely not Ashley's choice. She still had a glaze in her eyes. She didn't look like herself.

"Stay by the door Jeremy." Stefan ordered as he walked up to Ashley. To my surprise she lifted her head and looked at Stefan and the blood he carried. "I need you to drink this Ashley, you will feel better after." Stefan held the bottle to her lips and she drink thirstily.

"More. I need more." She said holding out her hand.

"Just this bottle first, you can have more later." Stefan tried to reason with her.

"GIVE ME MORE." She screamed at Stefan.

Her eyes where so empty I couldn't find the Ashley I knew and that was beginning to scare me. Damon entered the room sensing something was going to happen.

"Just give her the other bottle Stefan." Damon said lazily.

"No. Damon she has to control herself."

Ashley moved in vampire speed and held Stefan way above her choking him. Stefan struggled to get free but she had him in a death grip evidently stronger than him. Damon moved in to attack all I could do was watch. I had no idea how this would end. Would she kill them both? She didn't seem to notice I was in the room, would she kill me too? Suddenly she dropped Stefan clutching her stomach. Damon froze just a few inches away from her. She fell to the floor vomiting the animal blood she just drank.

"Stefan what's wrong with her." Damon asked trying to move her from the floor to the bathroom.

"Jeremy." She called out in a weak voice. "It hurts."

"I'm right here Ashley."


	5. Bloodlust

I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I am done with finals so the next chapters should come to me quickly. I hope you all like this chapter. This chapter is around episode 3x20 Jeremy didn't go to the dance. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

My stomach was burning from the inside out. My insides were ripping me apart. I couldn't stand no matter how strong I was now. I continued to vomit the blood Stefan gave me. I tried to keep it down but I couldn't my body was working against me. I was so hungry. I wanted more blood, needed more. Then I hear it, his heart was beating so fast so in sync. I turned around to Jeremy he was clue less to what I was thinking. He continued to rub my back and hold my hair. The vein in his neck was pulsating in slow motion. My mouth started to water as I moved closer to him. I looked in his eyes and saw what he seen in me, me before I was a monster. I stopped myself.

"Jeremy you have to get Stefan." I managed to say.

"What do you need, I'm here for you."

"More blood human blood, go now." I yelled.

I couldn't control it. Not yet and I would hurt myself before I hurt Jeremy. I could hear Stefan and Damon talking with Jeremy in the cellar. Stefan and Damon were fighting over how many bags they should bring me. I was sitting on the bathroom floor trying to fight the urge to drain my boyfriend dry while my brothers argue over spoiling me with human blood. I was seconds away from running out my bathroom straight for Jeremy's neck when Jeremy entered the bathroom first. I bit my wrist and drank from myself. To my dismay it tasted better than the animal blood.

"Ashley. What the hell?" Jeremy said with a blood bag in his hand.

"Jeremy gave her the blood." Stefan told Jeremy holding four more blood bags.

"Geez she's gone all cannibal on us." Damon said.

Jeremy handed me the blood bag. I ripped off the top and drank while they all watched wide eyed. "One more." I said wiping my lips with the back of my hand. Stefan handed Jeremy another bag without hesitation. This time I drank neatly not messing a single drop.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked in a serious tone.

"I feel better, just hungry now." I said looking into their confused eyes. "For food I mean." I clarified. Even though I could have used two more blood bags. I had to resist. I had to learn to control it immediately, especially if Jeremy was going to be around me twenty four seven.

"What do you have a taste for?" Jeremy asked bringing my attention back to the room.

"Burgers."

"But you're a vegetarian."

"I know its weird but that's what I have a taste for." I only wanted burgers because I knew blood would be in the meat. I couldn't tell Jeremy that not in front of my brothers. They would probably lock me up until I was completely in control of my blood cravings. "I'll go change then we can go to the grill." I turned around to Stefan and Damon. "If that's okay?" I asked.

Stefan looked at Damon, Damon looked at me. "Yeah, I'll go too I need a drink." Damon said leaving the room with Stefan following.

Jeremy sat on my bed as I got ready. I never had a boy in my room as I undressed and redressed. Jeremy wasn't paying much attention to me as I looked over my shoulder to see if he was watching me. He was looking forward thinking about something. I had no idea what. Then I noticed for the first time the curtains in my room where all closed. I thought about it before pulling them open. Did Jeremy bring my necklace? Would I burn in the sunlight? I pulled them open and closed my eyes. That got Jeremy's attention. He jumped up from my bed ready to close the curtains if I burned. Noting happened. The sun felt warm on my skin but no burning.

Jeremy let out a breath and sat back on my bed searching for something in his jacket pocket. "Here your necklace." He said handing it to me.

"Thank you. Do you mind putting it on?" I asked.

Jeremy began to sweat not because he had to be close to me to put the necklace on but because I was standing in front of him in my underwear. I laughed to myself at his reaction. I wasn't going to try anything with my brothers in the house. His closeness made me thirsty but I controlled myself and repeated Jeremy is not food over and over until he was finished. I thought about the man I drained because of Klaus. I had to hold back tears as Jeremy checked the placement of the necklace on my neck.

"Klaus doesn't need to know I can walk in daylight." I said.

"Are secret."

I continued to look through my dresser. "Jeremy." I called his name in a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I killed a man today. Klaus made drink from him. I tried to stop but I couldn't. I drained him dry. He was someone's son, brother even.

"Ashley you had to, he forced you. He would have killed you if you didn't."

"Jeremy I-."

"Don't think about it. Get it out of your head."

I listened to him and continued to get ready. I could hear Damon's impatience as he waited in the parlor fidgeting with his phone. Stefan was in his room writing in his journal. I wondered what about. Maybe he was writing about me. I pulled up my skinny jeans zipped and button them. Jeremy still had that glossy look in his eyes from before.

"What's on your mind?" I asked taking a seat next to him with my shirt in my hands.

"I could have lost you today. If Klaus found out what you are him he would have killed you." He said looking at his hands.

I put my shirt down and grabbed his face. "Look at me Jeremy. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you ever." I said.

Jeremy grabbed my hands and kissed my palms. "But you're a vampire now."

"I know Jeremy. I'm still me."

"That's not what I'm getting at. You can't die you will live forever. I won't, I'm just human.

"What are you saying Jeremy?"

"I wanted to be a vampire before, before you met me, for all the wrong reasons. I want to live forever with you. When the time comes I want you to change me."

"Jeremy I- I can't. You're asking me to take your life and give you an immortal one. I don't know if I can, I'm not a normal vampire Jeremy. It was all done by spell. What if I feed you my blood and kill you and you don't come back. Elena would kill me.

"Just think about it." He said grabbing my shirt off the bed and handing it to me.

I put my shirt and my jacket on. "Okay I'll think about it."

"That's all I'm asking."

We drove to the grill in my car. Damon had gotten tired of waiting for us and went ahead to the grill after Jeremy and I had the vampire conversation. Wondered if he would tell Elena. I'm sure Damon had plenty of liquor at home he just came along to babysit me. Which I needed if something was to happen Damon would be right there. I come to like the idea of someone else watching my back since I been on my own for a while.

"Let me get that." Jeremy said opening the door to the grill for me as I walked in.

"Thank you." I said walking into the grill.

"Where do you want to sit, the high tables, and a booth or by the pool tables?" Jeremy asked.

"You choose I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back." I said I as I hurried to the restroom with normal speed. All the different blood types in the room were making me extremely thirsty. I looked in the mirror and the sclera of my eyes where covered with thin red veins. I looked like a blood thirsty monster. I opened and closed them over and over but they would turn white. I rinsed my eyes with cold water but they reminded red. No way was I leaving the restroom looking like a monster. I called Damon. He answered on the first ring.

"Damon I need your help I'm in the restroom." I said.

"I'll be right there."

Damon entered the restroom with a drink in his hand. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Look." I said pointing to my face.

"Oh that, that's normal. Look it happens to every vampire." Damon told me showing me his eyes mirroring mine.

"How do you control it? It won't go away."

"Take a deep breath and don't think about blood, or drinking it, or smelling it. Try very hard."

I followed Damon's instructions. Once I looked in the mirror again my eyes where back to normal.

"Drink this too it helps."

"Thanks."

"I'll be here all night. Get back to your date."

Damon and I walked out of the restroom. Damon was stopped by a blonde with an accent. I continued on to find Jeremy and our table I listened for Jeremy's heart beat in the crowd of many and found him sitting in a booth reading the menu.

"Sorry about that. Vampire thing." I whispered.

"It's fine I get it.

"Did you order?" I said picking up my menu.

"No I was waiting for you."

"I think I'll have-." I started to say.

"Who are you and don't tell me your Damon's sister because he has no sister just a brother." The blonde that stopped Damon by the restroom yelled at me.

"Fine I'm Stefan's sister. How can I help you?" I asked with a grin.

"You can help me by telling the truth. I will know if you are lying now who are you?"

"That doesn't work on me Barbie."

"Now don't go disturbing my sibling Rebekah. I leave yours alone and you leave mine alone that is the deal."

"Why can't she be complied? She isn't is she?"

'Time to go." Jeremy said grabbing my hand but I didn't budge.

"She is very much so." Damon declared.

"My brother would love to see her."

"He already has." I said standing up to leave with Jeremy. I couldn't stay without making a scene.

"You have to drive." I said handing the keys to Jeremy.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. For some reason I really want to kill her. She has all this bad energy around her. I don't want her around you. I see darkness and hate in her soul. She will cause terrible things to happen. I feel it all in her energy even though she is a vampire. I can still feel these things from her soul."

"She is an original vampire. The sister of Klaus. She has a thing for Stefan. She has tried to kill Elena."

"This town is not safe." I let out.

"Where exactly am I driving? My place, your brothers, yours?"

"Mine."

"Your wish is my command."

I admired Jeremy as he drove us to my apartment. The same apartment building I shared with his unstable father figure Ric. I loved the way the moonlight shined on his skin. How the light caught his brown eyes and made them appear hazel. His boyish smile and his confident stare. All started to turn me on in a way I had never felt. I couldn't decide how to bring up what I was craving from him. What I wanted from him tonight. I wanted him now and I needed to have him tonight. I needed him to please me and help me release some stress. Where shared a bed once before but I was human then. This time it would be different. So many new factors to add. I was a vampire now and he was still just a human. We would have to be careful.

Jeremy's POV

"Welcome to my home." She said opening the door and turning on the lights without letting go of my hand.

"Nice pad." I said. "And you have Xbox."

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" She asked me walking to her fridge.

"I could use a sandwich and a coke."

"Thank you Salvatore's. They shocked the fridge with some blood bags." She held up a bag of blood to show me.

I looked around the couch and coffee table for the remote. I searched for a movie to watch as Ashley made us snacks. "Action or drama." I asked as she entered with the snacks.

"Action."

"Okay." I played the action flick and ate my sandwich. Ashley curled up next to me with a blood bag.

Ashley and I finished our meals and I decided to make my move. I put the movie on pause.

"You don't like the movie?" She asked sitting up.

"The movie is great there's just something else I rather be doing with my time."

"And that is?" She asked.

"This." I answered kissing her.

Ashley kissed me back and I ran my fingers though her hair. "Bed. Now." She commanded between kisses. I picked her up and walked over to the bed. I laid her down and took off my shirt then my jeans. I took off her jeans and she took off her shirt. I slowly kissed her smooth legs from her ankles to her thigh. She let out soft moans and her legs started to quiver. I took off her lace panties to taste her sweet juices. Her moans grew louder and she gripped tighter on the bed sheets.

"I need you inside me." She yelled out of breathe.

I took off my boxers and entered her with my manhood ready. She was so tight and wet for me. With every thrust she moaned louder. She changed places with me on the bottom and her on the top. Riding me deeply. Her fangs darted out and she kissed and licked my neck. "Go head. Drink from me." I whispered. With not hesitation she bit into my neck and drink from me. It was euphoric. I have never felt so alive and high without drugs. She stopped drinking and kissed the wound.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah that was, it was incredible. You are incredible." I said kissing her on her forehead.

"Thank you. Here let me heal you." She said biting her finger and rubbing it on the wound she made.

"Thank you. For everything. This is the best day I have had in a while."

"Next date won't be ruined by an original. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Okay."

"Your phone is ringing, do you want me get it?" I asked walking to receive the ranging phone.

"Yes please." She said pulling the sheets to cover her beautiful naked body.

"Hello. Yes I'm with Jeremy at my apartment. No I haven't seen Ric. What? No I haven't seen Elena. I thought she was going to the dance with Stefan.

"What happened?" I asked as I got dressed.

"Ric and Elena are missing; Stefan and Damon think Ric has her. It can't be good."

"Let's go."

"We have to find her first. Damon and Stefan can't leave the dance. Some spell is keeping them there. Bonnie is trying to break it. I can do a locator spell to find her." She said.

"What do you need?"

"A map and your blood, just a drop." She said pulling a map out of a draw.

She pinched my finger with her fang and let the drops fall on the map. The red drops of blood moved to the spot on the map where the town's cemetery is.

"Why would she be at the cemetery?"

"I don't know. Let's go and find out."

"Wait we need a plan and back up. I don't know what we are getting into here."

"Call Damon back."

"Damon how is the spell breaking going?"

_Almost done I hope._

"Okay. We'll wait."

"Damon wants us go to the cemetery but wait until they show up." She said.

"Okay. Are we taking your car?"

"Nope it's too loud. Running will be quieter." She said winking. "It will be fun don't worry I want drop you."

"Let's go get my sister."

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading.<p> 


	6. Plan C

Jeremy and Matt do not show up to save Elena. Matt arrives later. I changed the ending a little to episode 22. Any questions please ask me

I'm sorry it took me a while to write this. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. It will be a tie in with episodes 21 and 22. Thank you for following this story. happy reading.

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

Moonlight was the only light guiding us tonight. Not that I needed it. I could see perfectly in the dark. I could feel all the lost souls in the cemetery. I had a bad feeling but Damon and Stefan told us to wait. I could feel supernatural in the air someone had just performed a spell and not a good one. Jeremy was becoming impatient. I couldn't keep him calm any longer.

"Jeremy I'm sure everything is fine. Damon and Stefan will be here any minute."

"I hope your right. What can you hear?"

I didn't have to concentrate much. I just listened in on the voices in the tomb. I could hear Elena and Ric but there was someone else someone of magic old magic. From what Damon and Stefan filled me in on about the originals it had to be the original witch, Klaus's mother Esther. The spell she just completed wouldn't be good for any of us.

"Elena is fine but Esther is in there with them."

"Esther? Why would she-."

"The spell she just cast isn't good either."

"What spell, for what?"

"Alaric."

I kept my ears on the tomb and hoped for the best. I hoped my brothers would get here in time. I inhaled and gasped. "He killed her." I said exhaling.

"Killed who Ashley?"

"He killed Esther with the white oak stake."

"What about Elena? Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine."

I couldn't bring myself to tell him his father figure was now vampire hunter gone vampire. How could I right now while his sister's life still hangs in the balance. His life was about to change again thanks to mystical beings.

"What did we miss?" Damon said walking up behind us with Stefan at his side.

"Esther is- she's dead." I told them.

"Dead or dead dead."

"Dead dead. Damon she isn't coming back. That's not even the bad news." I said grabbing Damon and Stefan's arm so they would follow me.

"Jeremy why don't you stay here and tell everyone where we are." Stefan called behind us.

"Okay fine." Jeremy said pulling out his phone.

I walked with my brothers far enough so Jeremy wouldn't hear the bad news, not yet. "Esther turned Ric into a vampire." I said getting to the point.

"She what did what?" Damon asked furiously. "Why didn't you stop her all and powerful witch vampire teen?"

"What about Elena is she okay in there?" Stefan asked ready to make a run for the tomb.

"Yes. I couldn't the white oak stake is now indestructible, if I went in there and got staked am not sure what that will do to me. Elena is fine but that's not the all the bad news. Ric doesn't want to complete the transition."

We were out of the trees now making are way to the tomb. Elena and Ric were waiting outside the tomb when we walked up. I never really liked Ric but he was Damon's best friend and Jeremy and Elena's guardian. I felt so bad for them. There little family was about to break.

"The main thing is you're okay." Stefan said with a light smile and Damon managed a light wink.

"I'm going to go tell Jeremy and the others there all here now."

While Damon and Stefan talked with Ric and Elena I headed back to Jeremy and the others. I contemplated on how to start and tell them all the events and the effects of them. They all would ultimately lose a teacher, friend, boyfriend and guardian.

I cleared my throat. "If everyone just listen for a second, Esther was the one behind it all she just performed a spell that now makes Ric a vampire and the white oak stake is now indestructible. Ric has made the decision not to complete the change."

The look on all their faces was enough to make me tear. I couldn't now not in front of them. I couldn't help but feel terrible about it and for all of them. He must have meant a lot to all of them. I wish I could have done something. I walked up to Jeremy and whispered in his ear. "I will be right here if you need me take this time to say good bye to Ric."

Jeremy nodded and I walked off in to the trees watching from a far. This moment wasn't my place but I wasn't going to leave Jeremy and my brothers here while they say there good byes. I couldn't help but feel out of place. I thought about the spell and if it could be broken but all signs point to no. I couldn't remember any spell in my spell book that could undo it or even fix it. It was like a scene from a movie. Everyone was waiting outside when Elena and Ric stepped out of the tomb. Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy and Meredith waiting with candles lit dressed up in twenties fashion expect Jeremy and Damon.

The scene died down and soon only Damon, Meredith, Jeremy and I. "You know Stefan took Elena home already and Damon and Meredith want to stay a little longer. Are you ready to go?"

Jeremy turned around to look me in the face. His was a little red from crying and his eyes where puffy and pink. "Yeah um we can leave."

"Are you sure because we can stay as long as you need there's no rush." I said not sure how to comfort him right now.

"No it's fine. I'm ready to go now. How are we getting back anyway?"

"We'll borrow Damon's car, I'll take you home and bring it back before he knows it's missing."

"Sounds like a plan." Jeremy said accepting my ride home.

The ride home was just as I thought it would be. Jeremy was half in the car and half in another place. I hoped once I got him home Elena would know what to do about it. I wondered if he behaved the same way when his parents died. I wish I could make him forget or make it hurt less. I would do anything to make him feel better.

"Thanks for driving me home."

"No problem Jeremy." I said turning off the ignition. "Jeremy before you leave do you need anything, anything at all?"

"No. There's nothing I can think of now." Jeremy exhaled. "Thank you though. I love you."

"I love you too." I said leaning in to out kiss. "I'll come by tomorrow."

"See you then."

"Bye."

"Good night."

I started Damon's 69 Chevy Camaro and drove back to the cemetery. I hope Damon hadn't left or noticed his car was missing. I thought to myself as I drove a little above the speed limit. Tonight's events were terrible I couldn't imagine how tomorrow is going to play out. A lot of tears and broken hearts would be on the schedule for sure. I wondered if there would be a funeral or some type of burial for the body. I slowed the car down once I reached the road that lead to the cemetery's entrance. I parked in the same spot the car had been in before and headed home.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling uneasy. It was hard for me to sleep; I kept thinking about the cemetery and what Jeremy and Elena might be going through, losing family member after family member. I decided to call Jeremy to see if he needed anything, if he needed me.<p>

"Hey Jeremy."

"Hey Ashley."

"Did I wake up I didn't know if you would be sleep or-."

"No it's okay I've been up for a while now painting with Elena."

"Oh Okay. Do you need anything?" I didn't know how to start or where to begin Jeremy sounded so normal.

"No I'm fine but I would love to see you right now. Can you come over?"

"Sure no problem. I'll just let Stefan know where I'm going."

"Stefan, Stefan is already here."

"He didn't tell me he was leaving. I'll see you in a few."

"I'll be waiting."

I have a really funny feeling in my gut. I drink three blood bags and checked Damon's room. He didn't come home last night. His giant bed was still made up. I have a grieving boyfriend and brother to attend to so I got ready in vampire speed. I wanted to get to Jeremy as fast as I could and then find Damon.

I decided to run instead of drive, I would get there faster and I had this anxiety to reach Jeremy. I walked round the back of the house scanning for anything that was out of order. I found nothing and walked to the porch where I saw Damon and Bonnie. From what I could hear things didn't go as planned last night. I walked up to them and saw Bonnie was dressed in her dance outfit and had a bite on her neck.

"What happened?" I asked Damon looking at Stefan in the doorway.

"We have a problem." That was all Damon said and entered the house.

I followed behind Damon and Bonnie already putting two and two together. Now way Ric was dead. He was a vampire with the only weapon that could kill vampires. I still wasn't sure if that included me. I sat on the counter and kept my mouth shut as Damon and Bonnie explained to Stefan what happened. I had an idea on what the loop hole was but I didn't want to think about. If I was right Jeremy could lose another person he loved. Instead I thought of spells that might help or even change what was done. Bonding spells are often solid and can't be changed or altered.

* * *

><p>Jeremy's POV<p>

I went downstairs to get something to drink then the doorbell rang and I went to answer it. I hoped it would be Ashley since she was on her way here. I needed to talk to her. I wish she would have stayed with me last night. It was hard for me to sleep. So much death in my life, in this town. I needed her to make me feel better, to make it all okay. I opened the door to my surprise it was Klaus.

"What the hell do you want?" I said shocked to see Klaus at my door.

"Will is that anyway to treat a guest?"

"What are you doing here Klaus?" Stefan said walking up to the door.

"Will for starters young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside."

"Why don't you go up to your room?" Stefan suggested.

"Now!" Damon commanded.

Pissed I walked away back upstairs. "Ashley. I didn't know you were here already."

"I came just a few minutes ago when Damon arrived."

"Yeah, will now Klaus is here." Jeremy said picking up a paint brush.

"Hey. Come here." Ashley said pulling me in for a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine really. I'm getting sick of vampires and people dying and there's nothing I can do about it."

"I hope not all vampires make you sick." She said joking. She made me smile.

"Not all. I mean the bad ones who want to hurt us."

"I know I'm sorry. I should have stayed with you last night."

"I was fine. Elena made some coffee and we talked about it for a while."

"Where is she I wanted to see how she was?"

"She wasn't in here when you came up?"

"Nope, I've been in the Kitchen with Damon, Stefan and Bonnie."

"Elena." Stefan called from the stairs.

"She's not here." I told Stefan when he came in the room.

Stefan was frantic. We followed him down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus wants in we have to keep him out." Damon said looking out the white shades. "Ahhh duck!" Damon yelled and we all hit the floor as pieces of glass and wood flew.

Klaus continued to try and force his way in and Damon egged him on. I just wanted to know where my sister went dodging pieces of fence. Stefan got a call from Ric who had Elena and Caroline, if Klaus turned his self in he would let them go unharmed. Damon, Stefan and Klaus went over plans on getting Elena and Caroline outside while Bonnie, Ashley and I cleaned up the house.

"I have an idea, I'll be right back." Bonnie said leaving the kitchen.

"I hope it works." Ashley said under her breath.

"Can you hear them?"

"Yes. Crystal clear. Why?"

"What is the new plan?"

"Let me listen. Bonnie wants to use the same desiccating spell her mother used on Mikael on Ric."

"Would that work?"

"It should but she would need another witch, not me it won't work properly. She needs someone related to her."

"Her mother." I said.

"Yeah. Klaus agrees to the plan." She told me.

"I hope this works."

"Me too."

Klaus left then Damon and Stefan left to wait for Bonnie's mom to show up.

"Will it work?" I had to keep my mind off Elena if I didn't I would have made my own plan with Ashley to save her myself.

"Will what work?"

"The spell?"

"Yeah. If it's done right."

"That spell is powerful and-."

"And what?"

"If I remember correctly and I know my stuff the spell calls for the sacrifice of another's life or to stop a heart if you know how to bring the person back."

"Could that really work?"

"It's not guaranteed the person will come back unless-"

"Unless what? Ashley come on this is Elena and Caroline."

"Unless that someone has a magic ring to bring them back. They're going to need you for the spell."

Ashley started to tear. "Don't. I will be fine. You fixed my ring yourself."

"I know. Okay you have to get to the school."

"Did you drive here?"

"No but I could run and get it, I'll be back in five." She kissed and disappeared.

Just like she promised she was back in five minutes. "Get in."

We arrived at the school in no time. Ashley dropped me off in the back of the school. She didn't want her brothers to know she was here. She promised me she would stay in the car and would only leave it one of us was in danger. She was pissed she had to stay in the car, tired of her brothers thinking it was too dangerous. I could understand exactly what she was talking about.

I sat on one of the red tables as Damon and Bonnie showed up. "Hand it over."

"I'm not giving you my ring, let me do this."

"By my math you already bit it once possibly twice wearing that thing and from some reason Bonnie cant restore your heart and you do indeed die. Then before you know it we have another psycho alter ago case on are hands, which is bad so give me the ring."

"This is my ring Elena is my sister no one is going to fight harder for her then me."

"Fine, be stubborn. Try not to kill him will you."

Klaus and Stefan showed up and Bonnie made them drink her blood so they would have a connection to each other and the power to stop Ric's heart. Klaus admitted to being the creator of their bloodline. If Ashley was hearing this which I knew she was she must be pissed to know she couldn't kill Klaus. She would be killing her brothers and everyone else.

The others left for the school and Bonnie and I stayed behind to do our part. I laid on the grown as Bonnie chanted the spell. I could feel my heart beat slower and slower until I couldn't feel it anymore. I drifted to death like sleep.

I woke up to Bonnie screaming my name and beating on my chest. I gasped for air and sat up. I realized I still had feelings for her.

"Jeremy." Ashley whispered.

"Ashley wait." I tried to catch my breath and my footing.

"What was that?"

"I can explain."

"I thought you were dead and you're over here having a moment with her. Tell me that's not what I saw. Tell me!"

"Ashley. I- I have feelings for Bonnie but not like with you." I rushed out before she reacted. "I care about her but I don't love her. I don't want to be with her. I love you. I'm in love with you. Ashley please believe me."

"I believe you. Let's go. I have to tell you something."

"Okay." I said looking back at Bonnie as we walked to Ashley's car.

"She'll be fine the plan didn't work."

"Is Elena okay. I'm not sure." She said driving off.

"The spell Esther performed bonded Ric to Elena. If anything happens to the other both can die."

"What, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I had to be sure."

"I'm calling Damon." She didn't respond she just watched the road trying to get me home.

"Damon said Elena is okay she's home."

"We have to keep her safe, keep her away from Ric. I have to find out what happened today."

Ashley parked her car. "Are you coming in?" I asked.

"I have to talk with my brothers and find out what's going on."

"Okay. Call me and let me know."

"Sure. I love you Jeremy."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and the comments and following the story. I think there will be one or two more chapters. 3<p> 


	7. New Beginnings

I do not own anything related to TVD. All rights to the CW and the writers. It really shouldn't have taken me this long to write this fic but i just couldn't get to a place where I was really excited to write. Here it is the last and final chapter to Another Savior. I hope you guys enjoy, happy reading.

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV<p>

I arrived home to an empty house with no brothers or no note. I continued to look around the house for any clues to where they might have gone. I checked their bedrooms and the cellar. No sign of my brothers anywhere. I had no idea where they could have gone or why I was left out of it. I called Stefan's phone and got no answer. I dialed Damon's number still no answer. I went to the kitchen to get a bag of blood but there was none in the fridge. I was becoming more and more thirsty. I couldn't remember the last time I had a drink.

As I walked back upstairs to my room my phone rang and I rushed to answer it hoping it was one of my brothers. I glanced at the screen to view the caller. It was Jeremy. "Hey. I was just about to check in with you." I said.

"We have a problem, Elena is in the hospital."

"Did you call Damon or Stefan, I can't reach them?"

"Not yet."

"Call them now and I will see you in five minutes."

Jeremy's POV

I was waiting outside of Elena's hospital room about to call Damon when Meredith came up to me and started explaining Elena's conditions.

"She's going to be fine. She got a little banged up today, hit her head but it was just a slight concussion, nothing to worry about."

"But she collapsed, there was blood." I said a little angry.

"Honestly Jeremy she's okay. She's just – been through a lot. Is there anyone you want to call?"

Just then I remembered Ashley told me to call her brothers. I waited for Meredith to walk away before I called them. When she was out of ear site I called Damon.

"I took Elena to the hospital. She -."

"You did what?" Damon questioned.

"I took her to the hospital. When you find your sister on conscience you call nine one one."

"Not when you have a parade of vampires at your disposal."

"Every remaining original is going to want Elena dead to stop Alaric. She's a sitting duck in there." Stefan added.

"Well Meredith wants to keep her here for observation."

"Jeremy get Elena home, were on our way."

I'm really getting sick of vampires telling me what to do I thought to myself.

Ashley's POV

I spotted Jeremy I soon as I got off the elevator. The smell of blood all over the hospital was making it hard to control myself.

"Jeremy." I called a few feet away.

"Good you're here. Your eyes are -.

"I know. I haven't drunk in a while."

"I called Damon and Stefan. They think it's a bad idea keeping Elena here. There on their way back now but they want her back home."

"Let's move. Did they say where they were headed in the first place?" I asked.

"No. They didn't say."

"Where going to need back up. I'll call Caroline, Tyler and Matt. You just get her to the parking lot."

"Meet you there."

I headed for the blood donor supply. I was beginning to feel the urge to kill for blood if I didn't get any soon. My veins around my eyes would turn black at every heartbeat. I couldn't lose it now. Jeremy needed me. My brothers needed me. I took two bags of A positive and drunk as I ran to the parking lot.

Once outside and full I scanned the parking lot but I didn't recognize any of the cars. They must have left without me. I continued running until I got Jeremy's scent. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I heard his steady heartbeat. I tried calling Stefan and Damon but I didn't get an answer. I put my phone away and walked into the Grill.

Jeremy's POV

The front door Grill opened and Ashley's beautiful face made me forget for a second how horrible things were becoming. How did She find me? I asked myself. She looked more like herself then when she was at the hospital.

"We wanted but then we saw Rick's car pull up."

"It's okay. Where is everyone? Did you hear from Stefan or Damon?'

"Caroline, Tyler and Matt took Elena home. No nothing yet. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I had a drink at the hospital." Jeremy had a questioned look on his face. "Blood bags Jeremy." I clarified. Jeremy smirked.

"Thanks Vin, Tell the kitchen I appreciate them staying open for me." I said reaching for the food.

Someone placed one beer next to me slid the other to him. I turned around and it was Rick. I was surprised and shocked. "We need to talk." He said. I was speechless. He probably followed Ashley from the hospital.

"I need you to tell me where they keeping Klaus's body."

"I don't know even if I did why would I tell you?"

"Elena's association with vampires nearly got her killed again tonight Jeremy. Does that even register with you?"

"Of course it does."

"Will see can't seem to cut them out of her life but I can. And with your help I'll get rid of all of them. Find out where Klaus's body is being hidden. I'll kill him, all his siblings, and when I die vampires will no longer exist."

"But the only way for you to die is if Elena dies."

"Then lock me up, have Bonnie put a spell on me like she did Klaus. Let Elena live a long healthy human life. And when her life is over mine will be too."

I didn't answer. I was still trying to go over it in my head. Should I take his offer?

"This stake, the one weapon on earth that can kill them, I'm going to go get Klaus. Either way Jeremy be on the right side of this.

Ashley's POV

I rubbed the side of my forehead. "I don't think it's a good idea. What if something goes wrong and someone who is non-vampire gets hurt." I said as I put my messy hair up in a high ponytail. "This doesn't feel right. Something is off. Way off." I said walking to the car.

"It's Elena. I want her to be safe." Jeremy said getting in the car.

"What about everyone else? Klaus's bloodline means all vampires Caroline and Tyler My brothers. I didn't even know if that includes me. Who knows what would happen if Klaus dies."

"I have to do something. Can you trust me on this?"

"I trust you but we should talk to Elena about it first. She needs to know."

"Okay. I'll talk to her."

Jeremy was quite the whole ride to his house. I wish I could read his mind to see what he was thinking. If I was in his place and it was my brothers I would do anything to keep them safe. I parked the car and saw Matt siting on the steps.

"Stefan is here and Elijah." He told us as we walked up.

Just Stefan no Damon I thought and grabbed the food. "I'll take this inside." I had a million and one questions for Stefan and I needed them answered.

Jeremy's POV

Everything Ashley was saying made sense. As much as I wanted to hope for the best and for this night to be over it wasn't going to be that easy. It wasn't going to happen without a fight. Things will forever change. I took a seat right next to Matt.

"Guess who was at the Grill?"

"I don't know who?"

"Rick."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to make a deal."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What I want to do is run in that house grab Elena and get her out of here and away from all this."

"So why don't we?"

"Good luck getting her past all the vampires in there. Even if I wanted to help Alaric I have no idea where Klaus's body is."

"I do."

"I got to tell Elena about Rick and hope we can make a plan."

"Let's go."

I told Elena and everyone else what Rick wanted me to do. When I was finish Elena explained to me the deal she made with Elijah if Klaus's body was returned to him. Elijah's deal was looking better than Rick's so I went with it.

Ashley's POV

After all the Rick and Elijah drama I pulled Stefan to the side. I needed answers. I wanted to know why I wasn't included in the plan. I could help. I could be a great help. I felt so out of the loop.

"Stefan we need to talk."

"Not here." He said leading me out the crowded kitchen.

"Show me then. Think about what you want to tell me and I'll try to read it." I said something Damon was teaching me.

"Alright be quick."

Stefan showed me the original plan was to keep Klaus locked up with help from Bonnie. That explains why she wasn't here. I thought to myself. The plan changed when Elijah showed up with a deal and Elena took it. Bring down Alaric was the new plan and I wanted in on it.

"Jeremy is going to lead Alaric to us. We will be waiting in the woods."

"Okay. Finally a plan I'm in on."

Somewhere in the woods

Stefan's phone rang and Damon was on the other end of it. My stomach started to twist when heard Damon say 'bad news brother'. I listened closely to the rest of the conversation trying to hold back tears. He sound like he just got his butt kicked. Everything was going wrong. Damon was too far away. I wanted to run and get him so we all could be together if it really was the end. I wanted to hug Stefan right then and there but Jeremy spoke.

"Stefan Elena's not at home. Matt and I Are getting her out of town." Jeremy announced.

"It's going to be fine." Stefan said coldly. "Klaus was lying we're all going to be okay."

Elijah and Caroline showed up and Stefan told them what happened.

"Go home and call Matt and tell him what happened." I ordered Jeremy and he did as I said.

"Stefan where are you going?" I asked

"Back to Elena, back to town." He said holding the door open to his car.

"We need to do something anything, met Damon half way." I started to tear.

"Even if we did we would never make it in time."

Stefan was right even if I run it wouldn't be enough. I had to be with one of them just in case. I got in the car and Stefan drove us back to Mystic Falls. I rolled down the passenger seat window talking in all the smells of today, my last day with Stefan maybe my last day with Jeremy. As we drove towards Wickery bridge Stefan phone rang it was Barbie and she was pissed.

Stefan stopped the car. "She's going to hurt Elena." He said before he ran.

I jumped into the driver's seat and continued down the road. Driving away above the speed limit. I hoped Stefan got there in time. Klaus wouldn't be the only original to die tonight if she was still there when I arrived. Once on the bridge there was no sign of Stefan or Barbie. I got out and my eye caught something blue in the water. It looked like Matt's car. Stefan popped up with Matt and I jumped in grabbing him and Stefan went back for Elena.

Once out of the water and on the road I performed CPR on Matt until he started breathing again. Stefan saved him just in time. He was weak and lost consciousness. I monitored his heart rate as I waited for Stefan to bring up Elena. I called Jeremy and told him to meet us at the hospital. If anything happened to Stefan I would have to carry both of them myself.

Stefan's head popped up again with Elena. She wasn't moving and she wasn't breathing. I helped him get her out. He begin CPR but it wasn't working. She wasn't coming back like Matt.

"We need to get her to the Hospital. Now Stefan." I yelled at him.

Stefan was a mess but I needed him to keep it together. "I'll take her. You take Matt." Stefan protested. "I'm faster than you. I can get her there faster Stefan." Stefan nodded and I picked her up and run as fast as I could to the hospital.

I ran all the away to the emergency room. I placed her on a bed and grabbed a doctor and a nurse. "She was in a car accident and she's not breathing." I told them.

They went to work on her but she wasn't coming back. Stefan showed up with Matt. I could hear his heart beat and his labored breathing. Matt was fine but Elena she wasn't. I left her with Stefan and went to meet Jeremy in the waiting room. I didn't want to be the one to break it to him. Then I overheard Meredith telling Stefan about when she came in earlier. She had given her some blood that she had taken from Damon. Now I had to tell Jeremy his sister died but would be coming back as the one thing he hated most. She would be a vampire.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading. Most likely I will not be writing a part two to this. I have a Teen Wolf fic in the making. So watch out for it.<p> 


End file.
